Amistad de otro mundo
by davey tapia
Summary: Mundo paralelo a Monster High, no es exactamente de ellas. One-Shot. Hace algunos siglos, una amistad monstruosa comenzaba a surgir, Vladislav y Andel se conocen por medio de un incidente. Andel se había extraviado, llegando a un castillo abandonado, donde vive Vladislav con su abuelito...


Era una noche fría y llena de niebla del siglo XVI donde, en un espeso bosque se había perdido un niño, su nombre era Andel Kedward. Era un niño no mayor a los 4 años.

El niño de rubio cabello como oro caminó buscando una salida, pero sin embargo logró llegar a un castillo gigantesco y muy abandonado, creyó que si tocaba a la puerta, algún adulto lo auxiliaría, así que decidió tocar aquella puerta de madera vieja y pesada. Al instante, la puerta rechinó mientras se abría lentamente, pero nadie estaba allí.

Andel entró para buscar a alguien, pero el techo y las paredes estaban llenos de telarañas y todos los muebles tenían una gruesa capa de polvo, el lugar estaba aparentemente deshabitado, pues era notorio un fuerte olor a humedad.

Pasó hasta una sala, pero sólo encontró unas ratas ruñendo unos trozos de panes, pero en cuanto él se acercó, las ratas huyeron. Él se acercó a comer un trozo de pan, cuando en eso, de la nada escuchó una voz.

—¡No comas el pan! ¡Mi abuelito se enojará.

Andel asustado volteo a todos lados, de un rincón muy oscuro vio unos grandes y brillantes ojos turquesa. El pequeño se acercó lentamente al rincón.

—¿Quién eres tú?.

De las sombras salió una pequeña silueta casi de su tamaño, ¡Era un niño!. Andel se acercó al otro pequeño que estaba algo asustado, pues jamás había visto otros niños de su edad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Vladislav, pero mi abuelito me dice "Bebek".

Andel se acercó a Vladislav y le extendió la mano, al instante, Vladislav sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos muy afilados para la edad que tiene. Al verlo, Andel se sorprendió.

—¡Tienes unos colmillos muy grandes!.

En eso, se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal. Vladislav le indicó a Andel que se ocultara, entonces corrió hacia debajo de una gran mesa comedor. Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unas pisadas recias, era el abuelo. Andel intentó asomarse por debajo, pero sólo logró ver la pura silueta del abuelo, que era un sujeto muy alto y delgado. Después de un rato, el abuelo de Vladislav se alejó del lugar. Con señas, Vladislav invitó a salir a Andel debajo de la mesa.

—Jamás mires los ojos de mi abuelito— indicó Vladislav mientras sacaba un trozo de pan.

Vladislav le dio el trozo de pan a Andel y comenzaron a comer. Se hizo la media noche y ambos niños se dirigieron al bosque, Vladislav le contó a Andel que su abuelo estaba en guerra con sus mayores enemigas: Las Brujas. Andel se quedó pensando un rato, pues tenia un secreto. Ambos se prometieron una gran amistad. Andel le preguntó el porqué de esa enemistad, por lo que Vladislav no supo como responderle.

Antes del amanecer, Vladislav regresó asustado al castillo, cosa que se le hizo extraña a Andel. Ambos entraron al castillo, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Vladislav había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que se le hizo algo sospechoso. Andel estuvo buscando a su nuevo amigo por todo el castillo, sin tener éxito. Andel se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo y se quedó dormido, pero cuando menos lo pensó, vio por el gran ventanal como el sol se ocultaba entre los densos árboles y unas montañas, entonces descubrió que sólo significaba algo: ¡Su nuevo amigo volvería!

Andel se dirigió lleno de alegría al comedor, pues suponía que su amigo aparecería en esa zona. En cuanto llegó, vio a Vladislav sentado en una de las sillas esperándolo. Ambos se pusieron a platicar y a reír, pero cuando menos lo pensaron, el abuelo de Vladislav estaba en el lugar. En su rostro se veía un gran rencor.

—¡Bebek! Regresa esa escoria a su lugar... ¡La servidumbre se hizo para que te sirvan, no son amigos!

El conde (y abuelo de Vladislav) sacó un látigo y golpeó al suelo cerca de los pequeños. Ambos salieron llorando. Los dos niños caminaron por el bosque, el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que se abrazaban para no caer al fangoso suelo. Después de dos horas de caminata, llegaron cerca de una pequeña aldea, donde vivía Andel.

Andel se iba a dirigir rumbo a casa, pero antes de irse, regresó con Vladislav para despedirse.

—Amigo, te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también.

De su bolsillo, Andel sacó un muñeco de tela. Vladislav, al ver esto, se llenó de emoción y a cambio le entregó una figura de madera. Ambos se abrazaron y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas.

Por último, ambos se despidieron mientras se alejaban rumbo a sus hogares.

Pasaron los años y nada supieron el uno del otro, pero ambos anhelaban volver a encontrarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si te gustó este pequeño relato y te gustaría saber más, puedes escribirme, yo con gusto te atenderé.<em>**

**_Hay cosas que no narré en este pequeño One-Shot, pero conforme pasen las historias, iras descubriendo los demás secretos_**

**_Me despido, por ahora, actualizaré cada semana si es que recibo respuestas._**

**_Ambos personajes aquí usados están registrados, no con el nombre que aquí aparecen, pero sí con el que usarán en la mayor parte de la historia._**

**_Eso se los revelaré poco a poco._**

**_Gracias por leerlo, cualquier sugerencia, diario estoy en facebook, búsquenme como Davey Tapia, o también como "Vampirezzo", soy el unico._**

**_De antemano, gracias. D._**


End file.
